


【翻译】归属问题

by raojia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Possessive Behavior
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 太短啦，不写简介了，直接看标签吧！





	【翻译】归属问题

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242416) by [mydeardeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeardeath/pseuds/mydeardeath). 



有鉴于自己和Damian的初见基本上就是一场史诗级大灾难，Tim一直有在小心避免跟男孩儿的非必要接触。他的努力没有白费，总的来说避开Damian大作战还挺成功的。然而幸运女神并非总站在他那一边，尤其是在Damian铁了心要找到他的时候。当男孩儿第一次把他堵在蝙蝠洞的时候情况就有点糟糕，Alfred还在庄园里，而Dick跟Bruce还没夜巡回来。

“你不可能总躲着我的Drake，你知道你现在做的所有尝试都很蠢吧。”

“你想怎样？”Tim冷静的评估了一下现状，如果不跟Damian打架的话他基本不可能逃出这个困局，然而可惜的是他不大想跟Damian打架，那没有好结果的。

“让你搞清你的位置。”

“我的位置？你是又想跟我讨论罗宾属于谁了吗？”Tim叹息了一声，突然非常的希望Bruce能够早点回来，这熊孩子就是欠他爹收拾。

“‘罗宾’当然是我的。”Damian说着，把Tim向着自己的方向拉去，他们现在离得可能有点太近了，Tim几乎就要撞到Damian的胸膛，然而恶魔崽子似乎没觉得有什么不对，他依然瞪着Tim的眼睛。

Tim稍微把Damian往外推了点儿，“听着，小鬼，我为了这套制服付出的努力远比你要多，我才不会因为有个任性的小孩儿吵着要它就把它给你，我才是罗宾。”

他以为这会激怒Damian的，然而出乎意料的是，Damian居然笑了。

“谁说我在跟你谈制服了，我可从没说过你不是，我只说了‘罗宾是我的’。”

Damian的手抚上了他的小臂，而Tim整个人都懵了，所以说，Bruce的儿子是调戏到他了嘛？！

但是在他搞清Damian的意思之前他就溜走了，因为蝙蝠侠已经回来了。

“你还好吗，Tim？”当Dick走到他眼前的时候，Tim才意识到自己已经僵在原地好一会儿了。

“当然……我没事。”现在Tim开始后知后觉的感到脸红了，他要逃到他的房间里把自己藏起来，再不让Dick多问一句！


End file.
